Blazing Snow
by Heat Blaze
Summary: Alex is is the spirit of summer, Jack's adoptive brother. Danielle is Elsa and Anna's cousin. Everything is fun until Pitch come's back. And this time he's got help! It's time for a elemental showdown! Pitch is in for HELL. FAVORITE AND REVIEW. I will take suggestions to make the story better. Ch.5 (8th upload)up. Warning, sexual themes, cursing, and violence.
1. Prolouge 1: A spirit is bored

**Hey. How's it goin'. Name's Heat Blaze, cause the girls think I'm hot and the guys know I'm on fire. I'll be writing this story. Hope you guys like it. Favorite and Review**

******(Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Only my OCs are mine.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

* * *

***Heat's POV***

My name is Alex Summers. Call me Heat Blaze. How do I know that? The moon told me so. I'm not kidding. Today I just woke up in a volcano. Yes, a VOLCANO. As in very hot mountains with lava and a open roof. The moon was shining on me. Then I heard some silvery voice and it told me that one thing. My name that is. Heat Blaze is a nickname I came up with because of what happened next. Luckily, I was on the rim so I climbed out the volcano. Seemed like I was in Mount Etna, near Italy. Now that I think about it, how did I know that? It was summer, but it was a cold night and I was just wearing a tee and a shorts. I blew on my hands to get them warm, and I saw fire come out my mouth. Let's just say I tripped. Volcanos apparently have very sharp and big rocks. Wait, Now that it comes to mind how did I survive that? "What the hell! Where did that come from?" I said. "The gloves," said some voice. That was the last time I ever heard him. I went to the nearest city and started asking people directions to Athens. Something told me I wanted to go there. A guy passed by. " Excuse me, but how do I get to Athens?" I said in perfect Italian. The dude flat out ignored me. " Hey! Bastard come back here." I tried to grab him but my hand went right through him. " What is wrong with me?" I try it a few more times with different people. It's like I'm not even there to them.

* * *

***One week later***

Did you know that Jack Frost and Mother Nature are both real? I shit you not. When I finally got to Athens, I met MOTHER NATURE! So get this. She says that I'm the spirit of summer. That explains the flaming snot, but I didn't even know summer had a spirit. So she took me to the Sacuary. That's where all the season spirits and Mother hang out and live. There's Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Terra Stone, Spirit of Autumn, and Aria Gale, Spirit of Spring.

* * *

***One hundred years later***

MAN. I AM BORED. Nothing happens here. The mortal world is boring. Mom gave a present that allows humans to see me, but it was just boring. Nothing happens. KILL ME NOW!

* * *

**What do you think? **


	2. Prolouge 2: Princess Danielle

**Hey guys so here's the deal. I'll update every Wednesday and Friday. And another thing I'm new at this so be patient. I might not be good at first, but I'll try to do better. Review.**

******(Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Only my OCs are mine.)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Hello, My name is Princess Danielle Nicole Lyre. I am the princess of Lyria. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ... All right lets cut the crap. I don't give a fuck about being a princess. I love adventure and action, not boring old lectures about the origin of my country. I mean come one Dad. I'm obviously not cut out to be a princess. My language is very unlady like and, I carry a gigantic scythe with blades on both ends. I'm not easily scared and I don't run away from a fight. I even broke all some guy's ribs because he said that girls are weak. I'm pretty loud. Whta I mean is I don't hold back opinions and I don't have secrets. There's only one I know of. I can control water. Just like my cousin Elsa. But my power comes from my special gloves. They give me the power. So anyway, today's the big day. I finally get to see my cousin again after all these years. Sure I played with Anna plenty, but I barely remember Elsa. I remember when I was told where I was going.

***Flashback***

* * *

**I walked into the throne room. " Ah, Danielle what perfect timing. You're mother and I were just talking about you." Father said. **

**" You were? Was it about good things?" **

**"****Actually yes. We believe that you are ready for your first diplomatic meeting alone." **

**" What? finally I can get out of this stuffy old palace. I was staring to get bored. So were am I going?" I asked. **

**"You are going to Arendelle. They just lost a business partner. I believe it was Weasel-town. Any way we are taking this opportunity to regrow relations with the new queen." said Mother. **

**"****So Elsa got coronated?" **

**"****Yes, and of course you will be able to see her. Now got get ready, you leave at dawn." **

**" Wait, how long do I have to stay there?" **

**"As long as you and Elsa see fit. But, I don't expect it should take any longer than a year." I hug my parents.**

**" Thanks."**

* * *

***End Flashback***

Elsa has been locked in that room for years an suddenly she come out. I wonder if something happen. Then there's Anna, my jumpy younger cousin. I can wait to drown Arendelle. Elsa's gonna play for neglecting Anna for all these years._Oh **THIS** is gonna be fun._ I think smirking.

* * *

**So what do you think. Review and Favorite. I'll take any and all advice. **


	3. Prolouge 3: Jack

**All right, I know you've wanted to see Jack/Elsa. I'm getting to that right now. Here comes the actual story. Favorite and review. As always I will use your advice. **

**Enjoy!**

***Heat's POV ***

Man I love sleep. When everybody's doing whatever, I'm sleeping. The only time I _don't_is when I'm training, spreading summer, or eating. And I don't like being woken up. _Especially_ with a snowball! I mean what brother does that when he knows you hate the cold? Anyways so I'm sleeping and all of sudden I get hit with an _i_ceball! Completely made of ice! Can you believe that! Now I'm stuck in a snowman contemplating how much I hate my life. Jack's home. Yayyyy

***Jack's POV ***

Alex is sleeping, _again. _I mean, I come home, so the least you do is be _awake _to greet me. Being a guardian is _hard_, and sometimes, I just need the warm hug of my brother. Some nights, I cry my sleep missing him. Oh he is gonna pay! Now to prank a brother who hates the cold. First, make his put thick layer of ice on his bedroom floor. Then, cut a hole in front of his door. Put soft pile of snow three feet away from point of pain (to mock him). As he is dazed put a block of ice under his feet is so he becomes unconscious. Let the magic happen.

***No ones POV*******

Jack walks into Heat's room.

" My name is Jack Frost, and we're gonna have a little fun" Jack throws an ice ball at Heat. Heat knowing it was Jack said

"JACK FUCKING FROST". Angry and groggy Heat trips on the ice and falls on his stomach.

" Have a nice trip" Heat falls face first on the through the hole into ground under his room. " See you next fall" Jack says through the hole. Still dazed Heat walks right into the block of ice and gets knocked out. Jacks starts laughing

"ARIA, TERRA, MOM come look. He ACCTUALLY fell for it." Jack laughs some more.

" No way. Damn!" Terra hands Aria a twenty. " Don't under estimate me babe." Aria pecks him on the cheek. "Hey, let's lets make a snowman." smirked Jack flashing his perfect teeth.

*twenty minutes later*

"Hey can you here me"

" JACK! Once I get my hands on you-"

" I was just having a little fun Heat. Be _cool._ Look Mom wants us to go to some place called Arendelle. Apparently last summer, there was this big snowstorm that I didn't create. Your coming to make sure it stays summer. I'm going to investigate. Get ready we're leaving tomorrow."

" I WILL KILL YOU" Heat screamed in response


	4. Chapter 1: Heros UNITE

**What's up guys? Decided to update cause I'm bored. Let's see… Oh yeah! Today Danielle sees her cousins again and then Jack and Heat meet the girls. Anything else? Right! Read ToA-Truth or Dare. Only you control when I update. 30 reviews. Favorite and Review. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Only my OCs are mine.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

* * *

***Aqua (Danielle) POV***

Finally. We land in Arendelle's harbor without a single problem. My only problem is the gigantic ice blue carriage in front of my face. I mean how could Elsa forget that I fucking hate being treated like a princess. Maybe I wasn't specific enough? I wouldn't like _one_ carriage, but I wouldn't complain. I understand, I'm a princess; in public I have to be treated as one. But come on, there's like fifty carriages behind mine. Not to mention the fact there's a whole kingdom's worth of town's people **(AN: the word peasant annoys the crap out of me)** cheering in my ears while I'm trying to sleep on my way there. I've been up since dawn, so I deserve some sleep. I've been practicing my powers so I can impress Elsa with how much stronger I've gotten with my powers. **(AN: Don't worry. I'll explain her powers in full detail when I need to give her and Heat some fluff)** Time to go bedy-bye. Good night.

* * *

***Heat's POV***

God-fuckin-Damn. I am gonna **KILL** that asshole. Stuffing me in a snowman. You're fucking kidding me. What the hell did ever do as a human to ever deserve a brother like him? Okay Alex you can burn Jack later. And Terra. And Aria. And Mom. Ok what do I need: my morph cards (Cards that turn in to vehicles), my swords, my jacket and most importantly my gloves. Can't do shit without them. I walk out my room.

" Hey, asshole. You ready?"

" Watch your mouth Alex."

"Yes mom."

" Yeah I'm ready. I've been ready for twenty minutes."

"Ok, ok let's go."

" Wind take me to Arendelle."

"Tch. You still rely on the wind. I use my own power. Race ya."

* * *

***Aqua's POV*******

DAAAMMMMIIITTT. I only got like one minute of sleep before I woke up in front of the castle. Oh well. I guess this is worth it. I get see Elsa, someone I haven't seen since I was 7. Ever since the accident she would shut Anna and me away. But I guess I understand why. She didn't have control over her powers. The fact that I'm going to see her must mean that she does now. Right? I walk out the stupid carriage and I see Anna and two strangers. One's a blond muscular man and the other is a white haired women wearing a side braid . Wait, white haired!

"Elsa! Is that you? You look so different. Since when do you where your hair like that?"

" I'll explain everything later. Danielle it's so good to see you again."

"Actually I go by Aqua now. It fits my powers more," I explained.

" Right, I forgot all about yo- "

"Alright Elsa thirty seconds have passed. Danielle it's so good to see you. This is Kristoff. He's my boyfriend." Anna rushed over to hug me, pulling the man with her.

"_You're_ Anna's boyfriend. Well your strong lookingand blond. Not a fan of the hair though," Kristoff touches his hair " Good posture, nice face. But your breath smells like a reindeer. Don't kiss her for week. You seem scared of me. I approve." I grab his shirt and grip my scythe " But, if you ever hurt Anna, I will use this to rip you a new one."

"Of course. I would never hurt Anna."

" Good, then we'll be great friends, Smisloff." Anna and Elsa laugh."Uh, Kristoff."

"I know." Elsa rolled her eyes. That's new.

" Come on Danielle. You and me can go to the library and I'll tell you everything." We go into the library and Elsa is in the middle of telling me what happen last summer when the window explodes.

* * *

***Heat's POV***

" You're losing Jack. Then again, that's not new"

" Shut up Heat. Besides you should pay attention to the road." I look up and a GIGANTIC window is blocking my way.

"AHHHHHHH" I crash through the window. "Owwwww. Man that'll leave a mark. What the fuck was that window doing there"

" Man, you idiot you landed in front of two humans."

" Well, it's not like they can see me."

" Yes! They can. You're wearing you're cross.' Just the bluette speaks up

" Who are you and what the hell are you two doing here." Damn this chick is smoking. She's wearing a sleeveless parka going up to her waist, a long-sleeved light blue shirt with a dark blue raindrop. Then there's here blue hair. Also she's wearing jean short-shorts and knee high blue boots. But her most distinguishing feature is her gloves. She's wearing gloves just like mine except instead of ruby dragons she has sapphire sharks. I wonder why?

"Wait, him I can understand. But, you can see me?" Jack pipes up " Yes plain as day. Why? Is that not normal for you," the platinum blond said. She kindda looks like Jack. Ok, time to be a badass.

" To answer your first question, that's Jack Frost, spirit of the ice and snow and guardian of fun. As for me, I'm the spirit of summer, Heat Blaze, King of Flames.

* * *

**Really cool outro. Girls know you want this.**


	5. Chapter 2: Frozen Kiss

**Hey guys. I know I updated today, but I got another review. The first review since chapter one. Shout out KatieBug1017 to I think I should give a little treat. Review and Favorite.**

******(Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Only my OCs are mine.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze.**

* * *

***Aqua POV*******

I'm looking at this crazy-ass-bastard who's claiming that he and the guy next to him are spirits. If he weren't insane, he would be my type. He is black like me. He is probably 6'2. He's got like this open sleeveless trench coat down to knees . There's this skintight short-sleeved shirt he's wearing that is orange with a blood red flame on it. (AN: for you squeamish people scarlet). And when I say skintight I mean skintight. You can see his six-pack. And then he's got these bracers and steel-toed combat boots. Also he has black cargo and those weird chains skaters where. He's also got these extremely weird swords. The sheathe has spikes going up on one side and spikes going down on the other. The most interesting part has to be his gloves. They're exactly like mine, but different gems. I have to speak up now. It's too quiet. " Yeah, thanks for that turn off. What about my second question?"

" Turn off! I'll have you kn-"

" No time," said "Jack"

" We're here to find the person or thing that somehow turned this place into a frozen tundra. In summer!" Oh crap, he's talking about Elsa.

" Why the hell do you care?" I ask, taking out my scythe

***Heat's POV***

* * *

Is this bitch a ditz. I mean, we told her why. Not to mention she just pulled out her weapon against two spirits!" I gonna say this nice and slow so you can understand. WE. ARE. THE. SPIRITS. OF. SUMMER. AND. WINTER."

" DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"OH YEAH! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, YOU LITTLE-"

"ENOUGH!" There was suddenly like four spikes of ice pointed at the girl and me. But that was a girl's voice? I couldn't be

" YOU'RE the one who made that winter aren't you." Jack questioned the girl in blue.

"Yes. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. I caused that storm." Hey wait a minute! Two people who control ice!

"Hey you come with me. I gonna teach you a thing or two about manners, JAck take care of her." I grab the bluette, with her struggling I must add, and take her outside the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I am Danielle Lyre, the princess of Lyria."

"Huh, never knew a princesses that cursed so much. Listen Elsa controls ice and Jack controls ice. See where I'm going." I say moving my hands.

"Your insane. Do you know how crazy that sounds? I mean come on just because they both have ice magic doesn't mean they'll instantly fall in love with each other. If that weirdo even has ice magic."

"No, but it might."

" Fine, whatever be an idiot. But this fight isn't over. I need to unpack and change. So I'm going."

" I'll come with you."

"EXCUSE ME… fine I don't want you annoying me though. And you better not peek or I will gauge your eyes out."

"No promises, princess." I say, running ahead.

***Jack's POV***

* * *

"Sorry about Alex. He's kinda a handful. So YOU created that storm! How?" I say leaning on my staff.

" It's not something I like to talk about."

"Aww come on. How bad could it be."

" Try almost killing your sister two times. Anna, my sister loved my powers as a kid. I always made indoor wonderlands for her. But one day she was jumping on snow mounds I was making, but I…I couldn't keep up. I hit Anna in the head by accident with my powers. I essentially frozen her mind. My father took her to the trolls-"

"I'm sorry, TROLLS?"

"Yes. Trolls who took the magic out. Including the memories. Suddenly ever thing we did became an average snow day activity. Everyday since I would stay in my room and Anna would ask me if I wanted to build a snowman. I always said no. After a while, she just gave up. Until our parents... The next time was when I hit Anna in the heart after I the made the storm. She was trying to help, trying to tell me that I made the storm, I never noticed, and I. I." She started crying uncontrollably. Why does ice magic end only hurting people.

" I understand. You feel alone."

" How could you possibly understand?"

"Well, to become a spirit you have to die. And the only way people can see you is if they believe in you or you have a special charm like Alex. I spent 317 years alone because no one believed in me. I had no one to talk to but a golden mute and a moon who both wouldn't talk back. I was so lonely. I understand where you're coming from."

" It's not the same."

" It's close enough."I wipe away her tears. Man she's beautiful, so beautiful. I can't help my self. I lean in. She's leaning to. I can't believe I'm going to have my first kiss from a barely know. Man I'm falling_ fast_!

* * *

**Ccccllliifffiiiiiieeeeee. Cliffe**


	6. Chapter 3: Things get a little steamy

**Ok you guys aren't reviewing. I guess is a stupid contest. So here's a revision. Do you think they should kiss? If they do should Anna interrupt them. Now I know what you're thinking, "Why would Anna interrupt them?" Well here's you reason. The prize is this. I'll pick one random person to help me come up with Pitch's help. I wanna involve you guys. ****Really, I just wanna see that you guys care. Am I doing a good job? Is it to rushed? To slow? Should I make the chapter's longer? You guy's gotta tell me. **Favorite and _REVIEW._

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Only my OCs are mine.)**_

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

***Heat's POV*******

" Dressplosion!" Ok, Ok, lets rewind a bit. Danielle and me are fighting. Now I know you're thinking " Why would Danielle fight such a ruggedly handsome and charismatic guy?" I know right! Here's what happened.

***Flashback***

"MAN! If I had knew this would be so heavy, I would have never offered. No extremely hot girl is worth this"

" Two things. 1) I'm extremely _sexy_ so I AM worth it. 2) STOP YOUR COMPLAING!"

"Excuuuuse me Princess." (A.N: Tell me if you get that reference gamers.)

"Look, my room isn't farther down the hall. Now you can go in but here are some ground rules. No peeking while I'm in the shower, no touching my scythe, and no going through my stuff."

" You know, I'm really insulted that you would even _suggest _that I would peek." She give's me a look that's like 'really?'.

" Fine! I'll try, but you know you got a really nice r-" She grips her scythe,

"Finish that sentence and you won't _ever_ have kids."

"rack" I mutter under my breathe.

" I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." We finally get to her room. "Now I'm going to take a shower. Just set the suitcases down on the bed."

" Alright." She's in the bathroom.

"Ok princess. I'm gone." I walk to the door and fake close the door. Ok. Now she thinks I'm out of the room. All I need is a good hiding spot to watch the magic happen. The rooms pretty big but I think the best place would be the corner. You see I can reflect light away from me making me invisible. It's pretty hard but, this way she won't see me.

* * *

MAN! Do all the girls take this long to shower? I'm bored. Wait… the water stopped. I couldn't help, but smirk. IT'S FUCKING SHOWTIME. LET THE CURTAINS PASS. Hopefully, I won't break a leg. She walks out. JACKPOT. MAN! She _does_ have a nice rack! I have to get a picture. This is going to be my new screensaver. I pull out my phone.

"say chesse" I mutter. I take a few rapid pictures. _Click click click. _The phone's speaker was on! _Crap crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrap CRAP! Hopefully she didn't h- _

" HEAT!" She hurriedly puts on some clothes. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU PERVERT!" Ok let's look at this from a logical stand point. She's got her back to me. MAN that's a nice a- no focus Heat. I can probably get out the door just fine. She can't see me so… Alright got to the door, just gotta open it quie- _crrrreeaak. GOD DAMMIT. JUST MY FUCKING LUCK._ She spins on her heels. OK. NO point in hiding. Just gotta bolt. I run like my life depended on it(which it did), but before I started running I could have sworn I heard her grab h- OH CRAP. I look back and I see her running with her scythe. AND she's gaining. GOD HELP ME. Oh. A balcony there's no way she would actually jump. But, I would.

" I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."

" WAHOOOO. THANKS FOR THE SHOW DANNY.

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 4: Dressplosion

**Man, this is disappointing. Not one person reviewed. OK one, but still. *weep* My contest meant nothing. Well I suppose it was pretty stupid, but come on. I can sense big things for project. Any reviews will be good. Even flames. Whatever, I got a backup. Favoite and Review**

**(Disclaimer: Do I _have _to say it? Although I don't own High School DxD or Heavens Lost Property)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

* * *

***Heat's POV***

OK, recap. I helped Danielle with her bags, she took a shower, and I pecked at her glistening boobs**(A.N: At this point, are you really shocked? The work fuck is in every chapter. Straight face.)** an- No focus, No time for this. Anyway, At the same time Jack and Elsa were gonna kiss. Now I'm running for my life from a extremely hot double scythe wielding maniac. I just jumped off the balcony, to the main lobby-like place. She wouldn't actually jump... would she?

***No One's POV***

"ELSA!"

Jack and Elsa quickly scrambled apart. "Anna! It's not what you think!"

"What's not what I think? There's no one hear. Wait, were you mast-"

"ANNA! What do you want." Elsa said her face as red as a tomato.

" She can't see me. No one who doesn't believe in me does."

" Danielle is fighting some weirdo."

"Fuck. Heat what the hell have you done?"

* * *

***Heat's POV***

She's fucking insane. I mean I jumped, but I a spirit. Also I'm very agile, strong, handsome, ki- whoa. I didn't think she would actually try to slice me. I jump back. "Danielle. It was only a joke. No need for me to hurt you."

"Excuse you, but you peeking is _not _something I find amusing. I told you what I was gonna do to you and now it's a reality."

"Look, girlie. I don't want to hurt you. I have immense power. Don't wanna unleash it on you."

"I don't care what you think. Now you die."

She twirled her scythe. Then she came at me. I duck and the pulled out my swords. Alright, I'll end this quickly. I gotta make my spell motion. So, basically what I do is I put my left hand on the inside of my elbow and put my right hands pointer finger and middle finger inside facing out. Pretty hard to imagine, don't hurt yourself. Anyway I see Jack and the Elsa girl run by. NOW It's a show. "Alright Danielle, this ends now. Let the flames of power form and my hand and be guided. Fireball!" The ball of flame left my hand and went straight at her. Don't worry, its not enough to k- WHAT? SHE SURVIVED, uh I mean, SHE'S STILL CONSCIOUS!

"How are you conscious. That should have made you pass out!"

"Whoa, you can actually use magic. This will be fun," she was completely shocked," Nice little incantation. I hardly think you can do any more advanced forms of fire magic though. Try this on for size." She twirled her a scythe as she says this "Oh king of the sea. Here my cry. I ask for you aid in battle. Time to drown! Sea level!" At the last part she slammed the scythe on the ground. There were cracks coming from where she smashed the staff. Wait! Sea Level! As in water. Oh crap. Water sprouts from the cracks like old faithful. So much force. She comes at me and the water follows. She slashes at me, but I catch her blade.

"Not much of a scythe master are you?" I said smirking

"Oh, I'm holding back. But my spell doesn't." She remarked smirking right back.

Fuck the sp- AHHHHH

"Man, that hurt. Alot. Man I don't have time for this. I got things to do. Places to be. I'm sorry the battle had to end so quickly. I cant open all my seals on you. This spell just requires concentration. One will do."

* * *

***Jacks's POV***

Oh no. Did I hear him right. He's not gonna do _that _is he. "SIGN OF THE DRAGON" Heat declaimed, making his "spell movement". The tribal dragon on the back of his jacket glowed bright red.

"Heat, don't do this." I mutter to myself.

Elsa must have heard me, because she looked at me frantically." What? What is he going to do."

"Don't worry. The only way she could die from this is from embarrassment."

"What do you mean." Well Heat bases lots of things he does on anime. His fighting style, his hair, his clothes. A hell of the things he does can be rooted to anime. Anyway about 5 years ago Heat watched an anime called High school DxD. Don't ask for details. One of the spells he saw stuck and he tried it out. It was called Skin Break. Basically It was able to tear onion skins and similar objects clean off the vegetable."

"Uh... Danielle isn't an onion?"

"I getting to it. A variant, called _D__ress _break, was able to esentailly destroy any clothing."

"WHAT! Don't tell me he's going to"

I nodded "But that's not all," Alex was done powering up at this point and smirked. "Danny, let's have some fun." He dashed up to her. She swang at him and he dodged, catching her scythe. He slapped her in butt and his bright red insignia appeared.

"YOU PERV!"

"Alex also saw another garment related episode in a diffrent anime. Basically what happen was that a guy wished a few things and things happened but heres the gist. This guy made his home a... panty paradise. Anyway his friend was mad and got it so that if the guy so much as breathed on one it would explode. So he combined these two things to make an unholy technique. As the clothes break they explode. Thousands of tiny explosions. If she doesn't pass out from them she will from embarrassment. he has dubbed this" Alexn made his motion

"Time to get naked. Dressplosion!" He snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, the insignia was glowing. Then all of Danielle's clothing tore off. I looked away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Alex is right about one thing. Nothing stops a battle quicker than when your clothes disappear all of a sudden."

"Damn girl put some clothes on. So indecent." Heat said sarcastically. The servants got her a sheet to cover her. "See ya later babe."

* * *

***Later, Heat's POV***

Hey, do you think that was a little harsh. I mean Dressplosion. I don't think so, but I think I'll try and make it up to Danielle. Ok so I think I'll wait till midnight."

* * *

***At midnight, Danielle's POV***

_Tap Tap Tap_

What is that?

_Tap Tap Tap_

I open my eyes. I look out my window, to see the source of the noise. And I see that motherfucking bastard Flying outside my window. Well I did what any logical girl would do I that situation. I walked up to the window, opened it, looked at his smiling face, and... bitch slapped him. Back handed bitch slap. Right across that smug face. "Owwwwww."

"That was for you little stunt. Now what the _fuck _do you want. And it better be worth my time, or I will rip you a new one."

"Look. I kinda feel bad for what I did and I wanna do something for you."

"_Kinda_! You embarrassed me in front of every one there and you _kinda _ fell bad. Look. It's the middle of the night, and I'm very sleepy. Take me where ever you like, I'm to tired to argue, but if you so much as look at me funny, I'll kill you." I threatened gripping my scythe.

"When have I _ever_ led you astray? Can you fly?"That damn smirk. It'll be the death of me.

"Yeah."

"Great! Come on."

I don't know where he's leading me but I'm too tired to object. So we fly for about an hour and finally get to some place "Stop. Here it is." What is he tal- holy shit.

"We're over a fucking _volcano._ Are you out of your_ mind." _I screamed fully awake.

"Come on. I know a nice safe spot." he laughed.

"Oh my god, you really _are_ out of your mind." **(A.N: Dane Cook is to the one to thank for that. Fucking hilarious.)**

**"**Or we could just float." Heat says weakly.

"Whatever." I'm still very pissed at that bastard.

"Soo... How _did _you get those oh, so dangerous powers."

"Pussy. Water's not dangerous. As for how I got them...

* * *

***Flashback 6 years ago (Danielle is 18)***

_I can't believe it! I have awesome powers just like Elsa! Er, kinda. But still... AWESOME. Here's what happened..._

* * *

***Flashback in a flashback.***

_Today is gonna be awesome. I can just feel it. Why? Because it is my birthday. Oh! How silly of me. Let me introduce myself. I don't normally pull this card, but I'm Danielle Lyre, Princess of Lyria. Well anyway, I woke up with breakfast in bed. AWESOME! I mean my morning was already cool. I had the awesomest dream, where I fought this awesomely huge monster robot and won. I'm so awesome. So after my awesome breakfast, the awesomest servant in my castle, Mickey came into my room and sang me an awesome birthday song. All this awesome stuff and I haven't even gotten out of bed. So I shoo Mickey out so I can get dressed. Usually I have to wear unawesome petticoats, but since it's my birthday I can wear _what ever I want. _So I pick out my blue skirt, my green tank, and my awesome blue hoodie. So Father and Mother are away, which is unawesome, but they left me a present, which is pretty awesome. Dad always leaves me awesome gifts when he's away. He always leaves these unawesome riddles to help me find them, but I got him figured out. They're either in the throne room _or_ the garden. AWESOME! Just caught him. There they are under my throne. OK. The first is from Mom. It's a really awesome looking water drop necklace. I LOVE IT. I always loved water, so calming. Next is Dad's. Huh? Gloves. So weird._

* * *

"When I went swimming that day them gem on my gloves started glowing. I guess, the first element I came in contact with them was absorbed. Whatever, not that I care, but what about you?"

"Well. I woke up 100 years ago. After a little excitement of falling down this mountain, my Mom found me. Not really that exciting. In fact the only thing that I'm really interested about my powers is why I have know "Manny" frustrates me. Who the _fuck_ put him in charge. Why do I have these damn powers. I mean like, If you gotta resurrect me, give a normal life! Ya know?" He said sitting on his elbows. He raised his right hand. "Well, whatever. It's just very irritating. But it doesn't matter. I believe that if you have enough luck, you can do anything. I can turn my curse into a gift. People Can do anything the want with determination. Remember that. To be honest, I only just perfected another move. I call it Funeral Pyre. Toke me twenty years. I was really hard."

"Another one of your perverted attacks." I said coldly

"Maybe. Wanna find out?"

I just rolled my eyes. He chuckled. "Alright we better get back." We flew back to my room. As I touched down Heat said "Hey princess.

"What?" I turned around and he kissed me. That, that, that jerk. I can't help it. He stole my first kiss. I'm practically dying from the heat on my face.

"See ya tomorrow. You have a nice night." Then he kissed me on more time and left. "YOU, YOU GOOD LOOKING JERK."

"WHO YA TALKING YOU. I'M NOT A JERK! JUST GOOD-LOOKING."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"ALEXANDER SUMMERS. BUT, I PREFER HEAT BLAZE. KING OF FLAMES."

* * *

**Told you I would update. Please review. It would mean the world. Even flames are cool. Just something to show you care, ya know. Oh Yeah. Should Elsa have a weapon later on?**


	8. Chapter 8: The disagreement and the deal

**Alright idea. How about we have a two or three part chapter leading into the part where _he_ comes back. And rolling. Favorite and Review. Speaking of. I don't get how the people who favorite me don't review. Whatever. Now I'm sounding desperate. Which I'm not. Now if you excuse me I'm going of into a corner. And if you hear a sound that is kinda like crying, thats the pipes. They need to be fixed. But, in all seriousness, please review. Pretty much the only way I know what you think. Also check out this awesome forum I joined for all the anime otakus who read this. It's small but it can be bigger with your help: forum/The-AnimeAnything-goes-Rp/149633/.**

**(I own nothing.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze.**

* * *

***No One's POV***

The next morning Alex walked in the dining room shirtless with red and black sweats on after searching for a place to eat. As he walked in he saw Kristoff in his usual clothing, Elsa in a blue and white night gown and Anna in pajamas with reindeer on them.

"How do you guy's live here. It's a fucking maze. I barely made it here alive. I was worried that I was gonna start to eat the staff for breakfast." He joked sitting down.

"Ewwww. Wait you don't actually do that do you?" Anna asked as she moved carefully in a position to run and trip Kristoff's chair if she had to.

"No, Anna. I'm sure that he isn't cannibalistic." Danielle said walking into the room wearing only short shorts and a blue bra.

"WOAH! What happen. The modesty police confiscated your shirt or some thing. Now me personally, I have perfect control, but_ Kristoff. _From what I understand, he's a mountain man. We have no idea what type of barbaric and vulgar idea's formulate in that head of his. I only saying this with complete concern, is it _really _ ok for a woman, especially one of _your_ figure to be walking around so skimpily in front of his kind."

"What! Pal you better look in a mirror before you start knocking me." Kristoff defended himself

"Sorry Kris. I don't knock guys. _I'm_ not gay"

"Okay. That's it. I'm gonn-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP. YOU," Anna said pointing at her boyfriend," You know he was joking. And you." Anna looked at Heat. At this point Jack walked in, wondering what the commotion was about. "A) Kristoff would _never_ do that. And B) YOUR NO BETTER. YOUR SHIRTLESS."

"Ah, yes but the difference is. I'm a guy." Alex retaliated.

"Oh, here we go." Jack said picking up a apple.

"And may I ask what being a guy has to do with anything." Elsa spoke up for the first time.

"Well, he has a point. Girls are expected to wear their clothes a certain way, listen to certain, music, the works. Guy's are too, but it's more lenient. No one care's if a guy does anything wrong, but girls have a certain thing about them that makes people care. Girls can't screw up or doing anything unheard of, or there might be consequences. Girls aren't expected to win a race, but maybe a sewing competition, or cooking. There are just certain things girls can't do." Kristoff explained

"That's bull. For one, I can beat you anyday, in anything." Anna and Danille said at the same time.

"I have to admit, that's a pretty _stupid_ way to think. Girls can do anything, play any sport boy's can." Elsa commented. **(A.N:By the way girls. Do not kill me. I have know problems with the ladies. I'm just laying out the facts. At the bare minimum this is just a way to move the story along) **

"NO. Girls can't. You see I have a theroy. Naturally, no matter how you dice it, guy's are better than girls when it comes to sports. It's in our blood. From the beginning of time, guys have hunted. Girls have not. Guys have built and invented. Girls have not. Guy's are just built for the heavy lifting and stuff. Girls aren't. Now maybe girls have an environment that encourages fitness, and boy's do not, but naturally. Boy's will always beat girls." Alex retorted.

"Oh. Yeah. How about we test your little theory. We can have a compition, and the loser has tooooooo, go a week without doing anything intimate with their significant other." Anna said.

"But wait, doesn't that only apply to you and kinda Danielle." Kristoff asked

"Oh right! you haven't met Jack Frost. Anna. Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"No, He's not real." Anna said, deflating Jack slightly

"Oh Yes he is. I'm real and I have magic. So is Aqua and Elsa ("Don't call me that"). Just close your eyes and believe. You too Kristoff"

They closed their eyes. "Jack do the thing." Jack sprinkled his fun dust on Anna and Kristoff. They started laughing, but when Anna opened her eyes, she squeaked and pushed Kristoff into Jack.

"Take him. He has more meat."

"I'm not a cannibal. In fact, I don't need to eat." Jack complianed

"Jackie here likes Elsa."

"No. I don't."

"Oh. So is that what you were doing yesterday. With _him._ Well I admit he's cute."

"What! No. Anna I wo-"

"Aw, face it guy's. You loooovve each other." Alex smirked, making kissing faces.

"NO. WE. DON'T." They yelled at the same.

"Yeah ya do. In any case. We have a deal. Me, Jack, and Kristoff versus you, Elsa,and Anna." Alex said shaking hands with Danielle.

"Fine. We start the afternoon. NOw were gonna get ready. Oh and guy's. I've now decided that Marshmellow is a girl name." Elsa said smiling

* * *

**What chu think**


End file.
